


Worth the Wait

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Hospitals, Nervousness, New Parents, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Drakken hates waiting, especially when there’s nothing to do to distract yourself. But, sometimes, it’s worth it.





	Worth the Wait

Waiting. He hated it. Especially right now.

Why did he have to wait? Why couldn't they just make it happen? It was a nerve-wracker, to have to sit and do _nothing_ for however long it took.

Of course, his wife had insisted on everything being normal. She had been so excited at the prospect of doing it without any sort of abnormal devices that she was even forgoing anesthesia. Normally Drakken would have been in there right next to her, giving her support. The problem was that if he went in, several others would absolutely _insist_ on going in and watching. Probably videotaping. And then showing the video at inappropriate times, like during the holidays.

So he was sitting outside of Kim's room, waiting with the rest of the family members. His mother had come, naturally, as had Kim's parents. Her brothers came nearly as fast by testing out their version of a teleportation device (one of them having left behind their left eyebrow) followed by the best friends of both spouses.

"So…how long does this take again?" Ronald asked for the half-dozenth time.

"It takes however long it takes. Now zip it!" Shego growled. "If you ask that question one more time…"

"You'll do nothing if you know what's good for you," Drakken's mother said, waving a finger in warning at both of the former sidekicks. "Just look at what you're doing to my poor baby!" She patted Drakken on the back in what seemed to be an attempt to calm him down. It just happened to make him even more nervous as it made him feel like everyone was staring at him.

He began to play with his thumbs. It helped to distract him, at least. Playing a thumb war with yourself was a bit boring even if it was distracting.

"So Drew," James began, wincing at the sudden loud gasps of pain that echoed out of his daughter's room, "did you two pick out a name?"

"A name?" the blue man asked stupidly as he tried to untangle his hands. Somehow he'd missed a step and ended up mixing his fingers in a rather strange way. "OH! A name." He shook his head and answered, "No. We're going to let the godparents do that."

"You mean doofus and I have to agree on a name?" Shego exclaimed.

"Not a doofus," Ron said under his breath. A snarling sound from Shego silenced his minor protesting.

"Yes, you and _Ronald_ have to agree on what name to give him…her…whatever," Drakken insisted. He and Kim had agreed on that point several months before, just as they had decided to have their friends be the godparents. Kim had been extremely reluctant having a villainess that she had fought countless times be the godmother and Drakken was put off letting the clumsy sidekick anywhere near the word godfather, but they had finally agreed not to disagree with each other's choice.

"Awww. Why couldn't we name the kid?" Tim asked, finally saying something after nearly six hours of plotting with his twin on various sketches they were working on in their Jim and Timmunicators.

"Yeah, why couldn't we?" his twin agreed. "We would've come up with a great name. Like Blueberry."

"Or Dyepack."

Drakken's eye twitched as his wife's brothers once again poked fun at him with their inane nicknames. "We will NOT have a child named 'Blueberry' or 'Dye Pack' or…or…"

"Mouthwash?" Shego supplied with a snicker.

"**OR 'MOUTHWASH'**!"

"Just relax, dear," Mama Lipsky hummed. "Naming a child is easy. They just need to listen to the baby and let their hearts guide them. And I'm sure that it won't lead to anything deviant."

"Mother," Drakken said, teeth gritted and his voice reaching a sing-song pitch, "perhaps you should just let them do it the way they want? I'm very much not in the mood for having any sort of fight happen."

"Are you sure you wanna avoid a fight or just stop any talking altogether?" Ron wondered aloud. "This is the fifth time you've tried to get us to shut up."

"I…I just…nnnnnNNNNNNGGGHHH!"

"Go do something before you blow a gasket," Shego grumbled. Reaching into the leg pouch that her outfit was usually equipped with, she pulled out something small and rectangular and tossed it at Drakken.

He caught it in a fumbling manner, his gloved hands somehow managing to slip on the smooth material. When he finally caught a look at what his former partner had tossed him, he snorted in derision.

"Cigarettes? Why would I want these?" Drakken asked as he held them away from him like they reeked.

Shrugging, the green woman responded, "Hey, you're the one that skipped the tradition with the cigars. I just grabbed what I could on the way here. Hell, I was surprised you guys decided to do this in a hospital. Otherwise I probably could've gotten an entire pack of Cubans in." Pausing for a second, she added, "Not that I couldn't have gotten them in here anyway."

"Better safe than sorry, Shego," her former partner in crime responded. "Didn't want to do it at home and then discover that there was a problem. And while I appreciate the sentiment behind it, I find smoking to be very…" he made a face "…disgusting."

James got up from his seat and walked over to his son-in-law. "Could I have them then?"

Shocked, Anne uttered, "James! You've been smoke-free for nearly 25 years!"

Her husband ducked his head in embarrassment. "Well, I just figured…with all the tension…and he didn't bring cigars…our _first__grandchild_…!"

Her face set in a slight frown, Anne replied "Go ahead then. Just don't start sneaking a stick every now and then like you had before."

The grandfather-to-be sheepishly grabbed the cigarette pack from his disapproving in-law and headed for the nearest exit. A sudden scream from the room they were waiting outside of caused him to move at a brisker pace.

"Uh, actually…" the blonde that was sitting there said, his face slowly turning green, "I think I'll go do the celebratory thing too…" Ron hopped up from his seat like it was hot and began sprinting to where Kim's dad had disappeared to.

Shego chuckled at the former sidekick. "You'd think that he would be used to that sort of thing. He's probably delivered a half-dozen babies at this point."

"Now now. Don't give the boy a hard time," Mama Lipsky said, clicking her tongue. "Delivering a baby isn't something you really can get used to."

"And how would you know?" the villainess challenged.

"You can't be a midwife for 40 years without learning a few things about delivering babies," the elderly woman countered sharply.

"Drew never told us that you were a midwife," Anne said with some curiosity, sparing Drakken a small questioning look before turning her attention back to his mother.

"Oh yes! Of course, Drewbie never really liked it when I brought clients home. 'Mama, they're making such a big mess!' he'd always yell," Drakken's mother laughed. "Now, this was _before_ people got all nervous about _germs_…"

His mother continued to ramble about her various experiences in the field of home delivery. It served as a great distraction for the strangely quiet twins and Kim's mother. Occasionally Anne would ask a technical question of the older woman to which the woman would answer with enthusiasm. Shego had resorted to filing her nails in a much more focused manner than the blue scientist had seen from her even during his most incoherent of rants.

When James and Ron came back, the blonde looking even greener and coughing every other breath, Drakken began to get extremely nervous. He'd known that his genetics were a bizarre mix that even DNAmy would have had trouble taking apart. In fact, he and Kim both got a surprise when they found that they had somehow managed to conceive even with his genetics and both their exposure to various harmful chemicals. For the baby to have survived the odds was beyond remarkable.

It made him worry that the baby might not be as normal as his wife.

Twiddling his thumbs again, Drakken suddenly wished that he hadn't let his father-in-law take the pack of cigarettes. At least then he would've had an excuse to go and be nervous somewhere else. Right now all he could do was sit and wait.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he felt a large hand slap his knee. Jumping in surprise, Drakken turned to see James had taken a seat next to him.

"You look pretty pale," the father of three observed of his slightly younger college friend. "Nervous?" The blue man nodded and sighed. To his chagrin, James began to chuckle. "I was nervous when my little Kimmie-cub was born. Same with the twins."

Drakken couldn't help but roll his eyes. It was like James tore all his material from old sitcoms. Next he was going to comfort him about how all fathers go through this.

Sure enough, the older man patted Drew's back and began to tell about how this was the sign of truly being a man. Out of pure fear of James' temper, which Drakken seemed able to stir up easily, he sat and feigned listening to his old friend while thinking about what he could invent to help soon-to-be-fathers in the same situation get through it.

Somehow Drakken fell asleep. He wasn't entirely sure when or how. But he was sure he did because he found himself being shaken awake by his mother-in-law.

"Drew?" she whispered. It looked like a significant amount of time had passed. Anne had gotten dressed in her surgeon's uniform and Drakken knew she hadn't had to work the day they had gone to the hospital.

"Hmm?" The scientist rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. "How long was I…?"

"Nearly 12 hours," the redhead answered.

"TWELVE HOU—"

"Shhhhh!" a passing nurse exclaimed, emphasizing it by slapping a finger on her mouth.

Drakken slapped a hand on his mouth to stop his exclamation from continuing. He then whispered between his fingers, "Twelve hours?"

"None of us wanted to wake you up. We know you hadn't gotten much sleep the night before." Anne shrugged. "And frankly, it was going to be a long wait."

"Ah." He twiddled his thumbs a few times. "So she's still…?"

"Just finished, actually. They're ready to have you go in," Anne said. "I'll come back as soon as I can. James and the twins are on their way from the house and your mother went to bail your cousin out of jail, so you'll have a few minutes to yourselves."

Drakken looked around as he stood from the chair and stretched. "What about Shego and Ronald?"

"Shego dragged him off when I came out here. Something about getting a snack."

The blue man chuckled. Even as abrasive and cruel as Shego could be, she was also a good friend. Withstanding the ex-sidekick's snacking abilities so he could have time with his wife and new child would mean a favor later though. Hopefully it would be sabotaging Dementor's equipment again so she could get out of working for a week.

"What are you waiting for?" Anne urged, pushing him towards the door to his wife's room. "Go on! I have an appointment with an occipital tumor." Giggling like a schoolgirl, she practically skipped down the hallway of the hospital. Drakken could have sworn he heard her humming something about being a grandmother as she turned the corner.

He walked up to the door that he had been waiting outside of for nearly an entire day and hesitated. What if his opening the door woke the baby? Or maybe he would knock the baby-holder over and hurt it? Maybe he should just wait…

A sudden cry from in the room broke him from his thoughts. A baby cry, strong and unimpeded.

His hand reached for the doorknob and opened it of its own volition. His feet also rebelled, propelling him through the door and into the room.

In the bed of the sparsely furnished room laid his wife. Her head was sticky with sweat, her hair stuck at odd angles here and there. She was fussing with something in her arms until she noticed him standing in the doorway uncertainly.

"Took you long enough," Kim jabbed lightheartedly, a smile firmly on her lips. Her eyes lightened as she said, "The nurses told me you were passed out like a rock. It was about time. You haven't been sleeping well since we went past the due date."

Drakken scratched the back of his head sheepishly, still not taking another step.

"Come here," the tired redhead ordered softly. "You should meet your daughter."

Once again his legs took on a life of their own as they walked him over to the bed. He couldn't figure out how he wasn't collapsing. His entire body felt like a pile of jelly. Yet it was still managing to reach Kim's bedside.

The new mother unwrapped the blankets that were protecting the baby from the cold. Brushing the small, near-blind baby's hair lightly, she said, "The doctors couldn't figure out how she could be so blue and not be suffering from hypoxia. Told them to go take a look at the father." Chuckling as she eyed her hair, she added, "I guess the coin toss got tails, huh?"

Drakken hesitantly reached a hand toward the child before withdrawing it. Before Kim could ask, he removed a glove and reached the hand toward the baby again. He let his fingers run through the tuft of bright red hair before comparing his own skin tone to hers. His was a much more intense color, but it was unmistakable in her as well. The nose and ears, luckily, looked to have been copied straight from her mother. It was a shame the eye color never was stable until a few months old, he thought as the baby blinked her eyes for a second before shutting them again. Otherwise he could be sure that the bright blue was from her mom's mom.

"She's…very unique," Drakken heard himself say before mentally kicking himself a second later. Why couldn't he have said the stereotypical thing, like 'she's so beautiful' or 'I can't believe we made this with our love'?

Somehow Kim didn't get upset. Instead, she laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "You're such a goof." She held the baby out to him, a silent offer. Once again his arms moved without him and carefully took hold of their baby. He would have to give himself a physical later to make sure he didn't somehow contract a parasite that caused unconscious actions.

He held the baby close to his chest, afraid to even breathe lest he accidentally hurt her. She reached her tiny hands out, trying to grab onto whoever was holding her. Drakken offered her an ungloved finger and watched in fascination as her tiny, tiny fingers tried to wrap around his one admittedly small digit. He wasn't surprised when she failed. Her body wasn't coordinated enough for that.

"I'm so happy," Kim said, wrapping her arms around Drakken and the baby. "This is definitely a Nodak moment."

Waiting a few seconds, Drakken responded, "She went to bail Cousin Eddy out of jail. Don't worry; she'll probably _encourage_ Eddy to speed to get here."

"So we get to have some time to just sit together?" she said in astonishment.

"Yup."

"…wow." Kim looked at Drew for a few seconds before scooting over to one side of her bed. "Lay with me?"

He blinked a few times before finally processing just what she had said. "Oh! Right. Laying with you. For cuddles. Non-crushing cuddles. Because that would be bad for the baby."

His wife simply rolled her eyes and held her arms out. Carefully, Drakken handed their baby over to her, making sure to support her head as he did so. Once Kim was securely holding her, he climbed into the twin bed next to her, trying not to fall off the side he just got in on.

"Can you believe that she's all ours? Didn't even need a specialist's help," the hero marveled, cuddling the now dozing baby.

"We were extremely lucky," Drakken admitted as he wrapped an arm around his family. Hesitantly, he asked, "So the home security system I invented…?"

"Not a chance."

"Curses!" he lamented with a chuckle. "After all the work I put into it."

"We'll be just fine as long as Commodore Puddles continues to be a terror to strangers," Kim reassured him.

"Hmph. Ruining my fun…" Drakken said, sticking his tongue out at his wife before snuggling down next to her.

Several minutes later, Shego and Ron returned just as Mama Lipsky and Motor Ed burst through the wall opposite the room with a car that screamed overcompensation. After several more minutes of arguing and ill-fated flirting attempts, James and the boys arrived, reminding them all why exactly they were there. When they entered the room they found the new parents and child soundly asleep on the small bed. While none of them dared to wake the three up, many, many photos were taken of them which would later be used to completely embarrass them at family get-togethers.

But for the moment, the family of three was allowed to simply sleep together in peace.


End file.
